Cómo conquistar a tu Rei-chan
by MikaShier
Summary: Existían miles de cuestiones físicas, matemáticas y químicas que lo explicaban todo en el universo. Lógica que establecía el regimiento de todas las cosas. Sin embargo, para Rei había una sola cosa que desestabilizaba sus argumentos y conceptos creados a partir de su propio conocimiento. El amor. Nagisa lo sabía, y encontraría la forma de hacerle ver que el amor no necesita lógica.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Cómo conquistar a tu Seme

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Ryugazaki Rei; Hazuki Nagisa;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **Capítulo 1**

¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles?

Amor y desamor. Eran cosas tan caóticas que podían poner al mundo de cabeza. Guerra, disputas, desacuerdos... Sí, era desamor, porque si todos se quisieran, aquello no existiría, ¿no?

Según los informes, había aproximadamente siete billones de personas, o más. En realidad no recordaba el número. Pero, si había aquella cantidad y el amor existía para todos, entonces todos intentarían encontrar a quién amar.

Y estaba la teoría del hilo rojo. Aquello le parecía divertido. Nacer con un hilo rojo, invisible ante los mortales, amarrado al meñique y que te unía a tu persona destinada, sumándole la aparente irrompibilidad del mismo, era una idea agradable y que le hacía pensar en ello todo el día.

De aquellas siete billones de personas, ¿a quién estaba unido por un hilo rojo?

─Es una tontería ─había dicho Rei en cuanto compartió su "interesante descubrimiento"─. No hay lógica alguna en un hilo rojo e invisible. De existir, entonces lo imposible sería la nula capacidad de romperse. Y aunque en ello se desafiase a todas las leyes físicas y lógicas del universo, yo no siento nada en el meñique.

─Eso es porque quizá Rei-chan no tiene un destino junto a alguien ─musitó Nagisa con molestia.

Se dejó caer en la cama, rebotando algunas veces debido al peso. Rei se recargó en el respaldo de la silla donde yacía sentado.

─Es ilógico. Has dicho que todos están hechos para alguien.

─ ¡Lo ilógico es que sigas hablando de ello si ya dijiste que es imposible! ─exclamó alzando los brazos y dejando caer uno sobre sus ojos─ Rei-chan, eres terrible. Estaba tan ilusionado pensando en que en este momento mi futura novia o novio está respirando por ahí.

─Bien, lo siento, Nagisa-kun ─el rubio bufó y se sentó sobre la cama para después terminar por pararse.

─Mis hermanas dejaron algo de comida antes de ir a molestar a alguien en el mundo... ¿Tienes hambre, Rei-chan? ─el peliazul asintió algo contrariado─ ¡Bien, traeré algo!

─ ¿Necesitas ayuda? ─el rubio asintió.

─Está bien si vienes conmigo.

El más alto siguió al rubio por el largo pasillo que conectaba todas las habitaciones hacia la escalera. Bajaron en silencio y así mismo caminaron hacia la cocina. Nagisa revisó por todos lados en busca de comida preparada, pues juraba haber visto algo en cuanto llegaron de la escuela. Rei carraspeó.

─Nagisa-kun, hay una nota ─el aludido, con una leve sospecha de a qué vendría aquella nota, se acercó a Rei.

"Aliméntate con lo que puedas preparar tu solito, hermanito.

Atentamente: Tus queridas hermanas"

─Siempre hacen lo mismo ─musitó Nagisa mientras hacía una bola con aquella nota─. Solo para molestarme... Bien, no importa. Hoy comeremos... ¡Helado, crema batida, fresas, chocolate, nueces y yogur de piña! Es delicioso.

─Es poco nutritivo. Por no decir que realmente la nutrición no entra en ese platillo.

─ ¡Lo llamo "revolución de ricura" y lo como todos los lunes!

─Revolución de ricura... ¿Por qué sería una revolución?

─ ¡Delicioso!

─Nagisa-kun, deberías balancear tu alimento. Eres un nadador y... ─el rubio se encogió de hombros.

─Lo como porque me gusta, ese es mi régimen. Así que ayúdame con los platos y volvamos a mi cuarto.

Era viernes por la tarde y Nagisa había invitado a Rei a quedarse a dormir por ese día. Tenían un trabajo en equipo y además al más bajo le parecía algo divertido pasar más tiempo con su compañero de clase.

El rubio admiraba al ojimorado en secreto. Su condición física, forma de cuidarse, conocimiento y razonamiento lógico lo embelesaban. Pero, conociendo a Rei, aquello solo podría subirle el ego, pues sabía también que el peliazul se consideraba alguien "hermoso". Por no decir "perfecto".

A saber la definición que el ojimorado tenía de la hermosura.

Se sentó sobre la cama de un brinco y dejó caer ahí las cosas mientras Rei se sentaba frente a él y colocaba los platos con cuidado. Nagisa no tardó en servir la nieve en ambas vajillas, quitar las hojas a todas las fresas y ponerlas también en ellas para después bañarlas con la crema batida y echar encima trozos de chocolate y nueces. Abrió el bote de yogur y lo vertió sobre aquella cosa que aún no había parecido tan mala, más el líquido amarillo sabor a piña estropeó cualquier valor estético que aquello llegó a tener.

Rei observaba a Nagisa mientras éste hacía aquél desastre. Los mechones rubios caían por su rostro mientras el chico seguía preparando lo que comerían ese día. Se veía inocente de cierta manera. Su pequeña y rosada lengua sobresalía por la comisura de sus labios en señal de concentración mientras sus ojos rosas observaban la comida con atención y sus manos se movían rápidamente.

Era hermoso.

El peliazul se encontró desviando la mirada hacia el escritorio. Nagisa era nada más que su mejor amigo y la persona en quien más pensaba y confiaba. No más. No podía pensar que él era hermoso.

─ ¡Listo! ─El ojirrosa tomó una cuchara y, juntando las manos, exclamó: ─ ¡Gracias por la comida!

─Gracias por la comida ─balbuceó Rei tomando la cuchara que Nagisa le ofrecía.

Aquella comida, al ser más del tipo chatarra que otra cosa, acabó muy rápido, no estaba tan mal, pero al peliazul seguía preocupándole el valor nutricional de aquello. El rubio tomó los platos y los dejó en el escritorio para después acercarse a Rei.

Era tan... No sabía con que palabra describirlo, solo podía decir que le había gustado desde aquél día en el vagón en que lo encontró leyendo la teoría física de los saltos. Y, a pesar de esa personalidad tan extraña que poseía, Nagisa había terminado por enamorarse. Estaba mirando al piso, pensando en que tal vez Rei podría ser el destino de su hilo rojo. Levantó la mirada y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Una pequeña y traviesa mancha en la comisura de su labio.

Oh, Rei, era tan insensible como para no sentir aquello, ¿verdad? La excusa perfecta llegó a su mente. Decidido, se acercó al más alto y se acomodó en su regazo, recibiendo una mirada confundida del contrario.

─ ¿Qué estás...? ─el rubio lamió aquella mancha de crema batida y sonrió. No había tiempo para vergüenza. No cuando tenía esa clase de oportunidad.

─Rei-chan, leí que no hay necesidad de una relación para la satisfacción ─musitó sonrojándose mientras rodeaba el cuello del más alto con un brazo y retiraba los lentes del mismo─. Sé que no le encuentras lógica al amor, pero esto...

No es amor.

Eso era lo que Nagisa estaba por decir, a pesar de que ambos corazones latían acelerados por aquél sentimiento caótico. No era amor, porque no había lógica en algo tan siniestro. Porque era ilógico que eso existiera entre ellos.

Pero las necesidades humanas y el funcionamiento del cuerpo de esa misma raza así como la de todas las demás, daban por hecho que, si bien el amor podía no tener lógica, los besos, abrazos, caricias, en sí el sexo, sí que tenía lógica.

─No compromisos ─dijo Nagisa, a pesar de que aquella oferta dolería profundamente.

─No compromisos ─aceptó Rei, a pesar de que aquél hecho terminaría con su racionalidad y quemaría en su alma gravemente.

Pero no importaba ya, porque sus labios se unieron mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro en la solitaria propiedad de los Hazuki y daban un uso distinto a aquella crema batida que en un momento formó parte de un alimento improvisado y ahora era testigo de un amor que no planeaba ser aceptado.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Según las investigaciones, el amor era producto de una sustancia segregada por el propio cerebro. La dopamina. Una hormona que se encargaba de la satisfacción y el placer.

Se decía que, al enamorarse, los niveles de esa hormona se elevaban. Euforia, humor, emociones... Todo se veía afectado. Era amor, claramente.

Sin embargo, Nagisa sabía que lo único que había en su relación -amigos con derecho- con Rei era testosterona. De ahí el deseo sexual. Pero basar una relación solamente en sexo...

Claro, no era como si la idea de acostarse con Rei le desagradara. Dios, era de las mejores cosas que habían pasado en su vida. Pero era... tan vacío...

Quería amar y ser amado.

Estar enamorado de Rei, sin ser correspondido, nunca le había molestado. Sin embargo, un día Makoto lo citó en casa de Haruka, asunto emergencia. Y aquélla situación le abrió los ojos.

El pelinegro estaba enamorado de Rin. Y lucharía por ello. Haru estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí, a mostrar una parte de él mismo que nunca había salido a la luz. Ese ojiazul iba a conquistar a Rin. A quien amaba. Iba a ser correspondido.

Entonces, ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo?

Sí, enamoraría a Rei. Y si la dopamina era la hormona que estimulaba al amor... Entonces Nagisa le daría mucho de eso a Rei. Lo enamoraría y entonces...

Serían felices.

Un cuento de hadas prohibido. Un amor mal visto. Situaciones caóticas. Desconfianza. Desesperación.

Nagisa estaba dispuesto a todo ello. Si era necesario, resistiría hasta el ser echado de su casa por su homosexualidad. Pero si eso significaba que podía estar con Rei...

Valía la pena.

─Has estado toda la mañana así, Nagisa ─murmuró Makoto, sorprendiendo al rubio─. Además, me extraña que te hayas saltado las clases para estar en la biblioteca ─el aludido suspiró, golpeando la mesa con su frente.

─No entiendo de qué hablas...

─ ¿Te sientes mal? ─cuestionó el castaño, arrastrando una silla para sentarse frente a él.

La biblioteca de la escuela consistía en una habitación del tamaño de dos salones. La mayoría de los libros que ahí yacían habían sido donados por instituciones educativas y desconocidos. Un cuarto de la biblioteca estaba amueblado con mesas y sillas, mientras que lo restante de la habitación consistía en estantes con dichosos libros en ellos.

No era por ser grosero o malvado, pero a Makoto le sorprendía que Nagisa estuviese en un lugar con una descripción tan aburrida. El rubio no era el tipo de chico que se sentaba a leer por mero gusto. Y los exámenes no estaban cerca, por lo que el sentido de la situación era, más o menos, nulo. Además, lo que más lo impresionaba era el tipo de libro que yacía en sus manos ya que no era uno que... Bueno, no era algo estilo Nagisa.

"La ciencia en el amor" había sido cerrado por el rubio con fuerza para después ser lanzado a la pila de libros a su lado, donde Makoto alcanzó a distinguir títulos parecidos al ejemplar que Nagisa desechaba.

─Mako-chan... ¿Sabes dónde está Rei-chan? ─preguntó a cambio. El aludido cerró los ojos, intentando recordarlo.

─Creo que ya se fue al club, con Haru. Yo vine a buscarte porque Rei dijo que no te había visto en clases, pero habías llegado con él a la escuela.

─Ah... Y Haru-chan... ¿tuvo algún avance?

─No en realidad. Creo que Rin está siendo controlado completamente por Sousuke. Aunque no hay que decírselo a Haru, no lo veía tan motivado desde hacía tiempo.

─Bueno... De todas formas, me gusta la pareja que hacen... ─Makoto asintió, de acuerdo, mas en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación que sentía en el momento─ Mako-chan... Si Haru-chan y Rin-chan terminan juntos... ¿Qué les pasará?

─ ¿A qué te refieres, Nagisa?

─Es decir... A pesar de sus nombres, ninguno es una chica. Lo veas por donde lo veas, ambos son hombres... ¿Qué pasará cuando los demás sepan que son gays? Su familia...

─Dudo que los padres de Haru opinen al respecto, o que a Haru le importe. Y... Bueno, la señora Matsuoka y Gou ya lo aceptaron. Rin se declaró gay hace unos años, creo. Aunque nunca nos lo confirmó a nosotros y nunca se lo preguntamos.

─Los aceptan...

─ ¿Hay algún problema, Nagisa? ─cuestionó el castaño. El rubio sonrió y negó.

─ ¡No, Mako-chan! Solo quería saber cómo iban a llevar todo después... Y... Eh... Hoy no iré a entrenar, tengo mucha tarea de unos cursos extra a los que mi mamá me inscribió.

─Oh, era eso... Bien, no te preocupes. De todas formas hoy era práctica libre.

─ ¿Es así? ─Makoto vio los ojos rosados de Nagisa brillar─ ¿Entonces puede venir Rei-chan? Quisiera que me ayudara...

─Claro. Le avisaré en cuanto llegue allá. Te enviaré un texto ─la sonrisa cálida del mayor reconfortó al rubio. Makoto se detuvo a medio camino─. Si hipotéticamente a ti también te gustaran los hombres... ─se giró un poco y sonrió levemente─ Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, te apoyaremos en todo.

─Gracias, Mako-chan ─murmuró Nagisa. El aludido asintió.

─Más que un equipo, somos amigos, ¿no? ─una enorme sonrisa invadió el rostro del menor mientras estiraba las piernas hacia adelante y se recostaba en la mesa, con la barbilla pegada a la misma.

─ ¡Sí! ¡Iré al club en cuanto Rei y yo terminemos!

─ ¡Bien! Nos vemos más tarde, Nagisa.

El rubio dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones antes de levantarse, tomar los libros, e ir a guardarlos. Era cierto que su madre lo había inscrito en cursos extras, pero Makoto había sido un tonto al creerse el que dejaría un día de clases por tareas de aquellas dichosas clases extra. Sus padres lo matarían si eso sucedía. De hecho, en cuanto se enterasen de su ausencia en las clases regulares de ese día, se le vendría un sermón encima.

Por otro lado, aquello que había dicho el castaño sobre Haru y Rin siendo aceptados por su familia y prácticamente el mundo entero -siendo eso una exageración-, provocaba que el rubio se lamentara de su situación.

La mayor parte de su vida, había sido tratado como un travesti por sus hermanas, quienes amaban vestirlo como chica y molestarlo al respecto. A sus padres aquello realmente nunca les interesó, con tal de que fuese solo un juego.

Sin embargo, cuando Nagisa comenzó a ser tratado por los demás como una chica en su totalidad, la furia del padre orilló al rubio a entrar en el club de natación.

"Esfuérzate por ser un hombre"

No era que el hecho de ser homosexual estuviese mal y lo hiciese poco hombre. O el ser mujer fuese malo. Era que su sexo era masculino y era tratado como femenino. Aunque realmente a él no le molestaba, sabía que a su padre sí lo haría.

Rei entró en la biblioteca buscando a Nagisa con la mirada. Le extrañó que la mujer que antes atendía tras el mostrador junto a la puerta principal no se encontrara, pero más le angustió el hecho de ver al pequeño rubio desparramado sobre la mesa y haciendo notorios sus suspiros.

Era un misterio el cómo su corazón latía más rápido en cuanto sus ojos morados se posaban en Nagisa. Rei no quería ahondar el hecho e introducirse en un mar de confusión, buscando la lógica en eso también, así que lo ignoró y fue a acercarse al rubio.

─Makoto-senpai dijo que necesitabas ayuda con tarea ─murmuró el peliazul arrastrando la silla y sentándose frente al de menor estatura.

─La bibliotecaria tiene un periodo de tiempo de incapacidad por embarazo ─dijo en respuesta─. Por ello no se encuentra. Y mañana pondrán cámaras de seguridad. Por lo que éste lugar es prácticamente invisible, Rei-chan.

─No entiendo a que viene eso, Nagisa-kun ─el ojimorado observó la amplia sonrisa del aludido con confusión. El rubio se estiró sobre la mesa, tomando las manos de Rei entre las propias.

─Necesito ayuda, pero no exactamente con la tarea.

Al de mayor estatura nunca dejaría de impresionarle el sabor dulzón que los labios de Nagisa tenían. Aunque aquello sí que poseía explicación, pues obviamente aquél sabor a dulce era nada más y nada menos gracias a la desbalanceada comida, que consistía en golosinas o cosas de poca beneficencia nutricional, que el chico consumía.

Y a Nagisa nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderle el ímpetu que Rei ponía en cada beso, en cada roce. Incluso lo hacía preguntarse sobre los principios personales que éste tenía, ¿qué tan basado en la lógica estaba? ¿Por qué ese peliazul se dejaba llevar con tal facilidad? ¿No era que se cuestionaba todo?

Los gemidos de ambos cursantes de segundo año de preparatoria inundaron la biblioteca. La espalda del rubio se arqueaba contra una de las estanterías, escondiéndose así del punto de mira de la puerta, mientras que Rei acariciaba su cintura con manos calientes.

El calor invadió el ambiente mientras ambos se perdían con el otro. Los ojos rosados de Nagisa se clavaron en los orbes morados de Rei, nublados de deseo. Un pedazo de su alma escapaba en cada gemido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, abrazándose al de mayor estatura.

¿Por qué quería que Rei correspondiera? Quizá... Quizá así estaban mejor, después de todo.

 _ **AVISO**_

 _Sé que este fanfic no lo publico seguido, pero de todas formas, la próxima actualización será dentro de dos semanas, el jueves 28 de Enero. Espero comprendan:s ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
